1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a wheel device or caddy which supports a ladder and enables one individual to move the ladder, especially where the ladder is a heavy and long ladder such as an extension ladder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,203, issued on Jan. 14, 1986, shows a single small wheel pivotally mounted on one end of a step ladder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,283, issued on Sep. 20, 1977, (based upon U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,852, issued Nov. 16, 1976) shows a ladder caddy which has a support using one pair of upright legs and a pair of small wheels.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,922, issued on Aug. 3, 1971, shows a utility cart with a single small wheel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,074,507, issued Jan. 22, 1963, 4,009,762, issued Mar. 1, 1977, and 5,086,872, issued Feb. 11, 1992, each show multiple small wheel devices for supporting ladders.